


Battle of the Neat-a-HOLiCs

by junkosakura01



Category: Soul Eater, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, One Shot, clean freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Death the Kid's on a mission, and then suddenly being plunged into a cleaning duel.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a 2011 crossover oneshot, but I feel bad cramming long text in one page so I divided it into chapters now.
> 
> I'm not sure if it still counts as a oneshot though.

Hovering over the skies of Tokyo, Kid rides on his special skateboard. Liz shows up and tries to balance behind Kid, "Ahh, the wind feels so great!" she said and loves the wind blowing through her hair.

"Hey, turn back into a spirit or else we'll fall off!" Kid shouted as he tries to balance his skateboard.

"Fine, just let me enjoy this breeze for one more minute."

"Just hurry up. We'll have to hurry too, those evil spirits won't stop until we come."

"Waaaah…! Kid, don't make me go there…! You know how I feel about g-g-g-g-g-ghosts…!" Liz shrugged Kid's shoulder making him off balanced.

"HEY, YOU'LL MAKE US FALL ON THE GROUND DAMMIT!"

They were on their way to a mission in the Philippines—to fight off a horde of evil supernatural spirits—when he suddenly lost control over his hovering skateboard and fell straight on the ground-right beside a very peculiar house between two tall buildings.

\-----

 _"Now, you've done it… We fell straight here…"_ Kid grumbled while his head was under a pile of dirt, "…And I'm filthy!"

"But it wasn't my fault! _Something_ pulled us in!" Liz replied. "I'm sure you felt that too, Kid."

"Hahaha! Kid's face is so dirty!" Patty laughed and helped him clean the dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah," he said, "it wasn't just something and it's brimming with intense power."

Looks like we're still in Japan, Kid." Liz said as she dusted off the remaining dirt on her, "We should get going now before I lose it and abort the mission.

Kid looks around and notices something else, "What a strange house…looking somewhat old and it's in an industrialized area. That power must be coming in from there."

"I dunno, Kid, it's creeping me out." Liz nervously shook Kid's shoulders, "Let's just go to the Philippines right now and deal with g-g-gho… Argh, I can't say it now…!"

"I thought you don't want to go to the mission?" asked Patty.

"I change my mind after seeing this place…! C'mon, we're outta he—wha!?"

Kid's feet suddenly got a mind of its own and dragged him in the most familiar way. He grabbed onto the ground but he was still being pulled towards the house.

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T I—W-WHOAAAA! Liz, Patty, H-HEEELP!"

"We got you! Urgh, is there some sort of magic here? It's so strong! Urgghh...! Patty, pull!"

"Heave-ho~ Heave-ho~"

"STOP SINGING!" the two shouted at the happy-go-lucky Patty.

The pull was too strong for them, thus they were dragged in straight towards the front door. It then suddenly opened with two girls were standing by to greet them.

"Welcome~!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls look identical, but one has ridiculously long blue twintails and wears black clothes, while the other has short pink bobcut-like hair and wears a white dress.

"Uh, hello…?" he looked up at them. _What symmetry these girls have! They talked in sync!_ Kid thought with glee.

"What cute girls!" Liz said.

"Hi!" said Patty energetically.

"Master has been waiting for you!" they said and took him inside.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me? We're currently on a mission to—HEEELP!"

After the two grab hold of him, a glasses-wearing boy in a black school uniform approached him and said, "Don't worry, they won't do anything bad. Welcome, dear guests."

"What a cutie~!" Liz exclaimed, "Huh? Then what is this place?"

\-----

The two girls took Kid through a butterfly-print door, there sat a long-haired woman wearing a daring red kimono.

"This is just a misunderstanding, Ma'am! We were suddenly dragged in here and…"

"That is because you have a wish."

"Wish?"

"Kid!" Liz shouted, "I-I'm sorry! Was I rude…?"

"Not at all," she said. "This place is a wish-granting shop. Only those with wishes are able to see and enter this very shop."

"So, the reason we're here is that we have a wish?"

"No, only _you_ ," she pointed at Kid.

"Me? Wait, you said that only a person with a wish can enter? Why are these two also here?"

"They must be a part of you, and that's an exception."

"Who are you anyway?"

"It is custom to introduce yourself before I do."

Kid grimaced and thought that the woman was no pushover. If he and the Thompson sisters wants to get out of here, they'll have to comply.

"Kid, Death the Kid. And they are my twin gun weapons and friends, Liz and Patty Thompson."

"Hm? You must be the Grim Reaper's son, correct? Haha, I think I can see the resemblance."

"…You _know_ my father? _…And what do you mean you can see the resemblance…?_ "

"We used to have tea during some occasions. Sadly, he has been busy and we never got to have one again. I believe he's busy as the principal in your school; Death Arms School, am I correct?"

"Yes, My father is the principal of that school and I'm also a student there. Ma'am, you know him?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Your father is a very humorous being, yet equally serious and possesses great magic skills. You look like to have inherited his skills. And that man with him is his weapon, yes? I've seen him once when he brought in the tea, he's also a wily fellow. Ah, I still remember our tea-drinking days, even the sake-drinking ones. Oh, that reminds me, Watanuki, can you bring in more sake for me~?"

"You're an acquaintance with another weirdo…? And since when did you leave to go to that place, huh?" Watanuki glared dumbfounded. "AND NO, I WON'T BRING YOU IN MORE SAKE! THAT'S GOING TO BE YOUR THIRD!"

"Shut your mouth, Watanuki, and I'm already asking you nicely." She then turned to the surprised trio, "Pardon me, I'm Ichihara Yuuko, I own this shop—a wish-granting shop. These two cute girls are Maru and Moro," she said and kissed them, "And this boy here is my part-time worker, Kimihiro Watanuki. Oh, how nice! You two look so similar! Ahahaha!"

"WE DO NOT!" Watanuki and Kid replied in unison.

"Don't listen to her! That's just her fake name!" Watanuki added.

"Hahaha, she's right, Kid! You two look the same!" Patty laughed hard.

"Shut up, Patty!"

\-----

"Excuse me, Yuuko-san, right? "What do you mean that Kid has a wish?" Liz asked.

"You are not able to come here without one. Tell me, what is your wish?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have one. We need to get going now and still have a mission to accomplish."

"Oh?" Yuuko gazed, "There is no one without a wish. Look deep inside yourself and tell me what it is. As I said, one cannot enter here without one."

Liz worried looks at Kid, he sighed and searched in his mind for any kind of answer. Of course, his constant habit is a hint.

"I…I think I do have one… I want _everything_ to be symmetrical, in perfection! I get annoyed whenever I see things that are not symmetrical."

"That is a wish impossible to grant. Perfection can never be attained and it is a sin to wish for something selfish. And may I ask why your hair is like that? I thought you don't want to see things unsymmetrical?"

"Whenever Kid sees something unorganized, he does all means to make it right." said Liz, "But please don't mention about his hair, he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Like his first day in school where he spent THREE WHOLE HOURS fixing the house, including a roll of toilet paper, and he got super-duper late for it!"

"Whaaat…?" Watanuki gaped. "All that wasted time for a roll of toilet paper!?"

"No~! I said he was fixing the whole house~!" Patty chirped.

"I don't think that is really your wish. Tell me what you really desire."

"I just... I just want things in the right order. From simple to other matters, I like to see things properly, that's it. Everything should be at least in symmetry."

"Hm, I guess that will do. Now for your payment..."

"...It won't cost much, will it?"

"Monetary payment is not what I require. I would like to ask for your weapons or your skateboard, but that won't be fair."

Yuuko went into a thinking pose as Watanuki stared at her with disappointment. He had a feeling something unpleasant will happen.

"Hmm… Aha, I know! Since this wish requires a 'great' value, I think you do Watanuki's job for the day as payment."

"Huh?" Kid stared dumbfounded.

"So I get a day-off? Yes! Just in time too! Himawari-chan's inviting me for a cake date~! Here I come, Himawari-chaaa—OUCH!" Watanuki got hit by Yuuko's smoke pipe.

"Hold it!" she said.

"What now, Yuuko-san!? You just said..."

"I have a better idea! Why don't the both of you compete which will do better in cleaning? And don't you dare do anything funny to my precious collections!"

" _Precious collections...?_ You mean those dust-covered replicas you call artifacts!? YUUKO-SAN...!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a load of work, Kid... Do you think you can...?" Liz whispered, "And I think that woman is up to something..."

"I accept! This place does need more cleaning." Kid smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "I'M UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

"So you saying I don't clean this place well and you'd do better? You're on!" Watanuki's eyes are burning with determination.

"Duel~ Duel~" Maru and Moro sang.

"May the best one wins!" a small black creature appeared from somewhere.

"WH-WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Liz jumped in surprise.

Yuuko held out her hand and the little fluffy creature hopped on it, "This is Mokona Modoki, our valuable asset and mascot."

"He... He sure looks cute and like a dumpling," Liz said as she nervously tried to touch Mokona.

"This is so exciting!" Patty jumped. Liz just sighed, "I hope we can finish this as soon as possible... We're still on a mission!"

\-----

The two worked hard making every single area spotless. Dusting here and there, rearranging the items in some places--it does look a little nice and brighter now. Watanuki started earlier with Yuuko's bedroom while Kid tries to clean the storage room.

"This place is so dusty! I can't believe how that woman can handle all these," he coughed. "I just hope I don't break anything."

"Kid-kun! I hope you are not messing up my treasures there!" Yuuko stood casually from the door.

Kid then picked up a familiar-looking wand, "And I suppose this is a treasure? It looks more like a kid's toy!"

"It's a replica of the real thing. However, it only makes cute noises when you wave it," Yuuko took it and smiled in her usual way, "But in fact, the real thing belongs to a blood relative of a powerful sorcerer. She was so cute; I hope I could see her again—though we haven't actually met."

"Say what now...? What about the sorcerer? Is he still alive?"

Yuuko glared instead of answering Kid's question, "Shouldn't you be cleaning right now? Watanuki is almost done."

"Agh! I won't lose!" Kid picked up his pace and forgot he asked.

"Heh heh, I knew someone like you can keep up with Watanuki. Oh, could you help him cook too? It's rude to keep your two friends waiting without something to munch on."

"W-Wait! I can't— Hey...!"

\-----

_"Sis, I'm hungry…"_

"Shut it, Patty, we're guests here so don't be so demanding."

"Don't worry, Watanuki doesn't keep guests hungry. Watanuki, hurry up please!"

"Watanuki is almost done cooking!" Maru said.

"Watanuki is making onigiri for snacks!" Moro said.

"Huh, I wonder what happened to Kid. I haven't seen him since the match started," Liz drank her tea.

"He's busy with the storage room. I just realized how dusty that place is. I also told him to help Watanuki cook now, but it seems that he'd rather sweep," Yuuko laughed as she drank a whole bottle of sake.

"S-She can drink a whole bottle...?"

\-----

In the kitchen, Watanuki grumbled over the event and wanted to withdraw, "Yuuko-san's up to something... It's rare for her to be 'extra kind' like that. What if she's just abusing us today...?" he thought.

"Watanuki~!" Maru chirped from the door then Moro did the same thing after her.

"What now?"

"Master wants more sake!" they said. "And please bring in more snacks!"

"It better be something extra yummy~!" Mokona peeked from Watanuki's apron.

"G-GYAAAH...? WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" Watanuki grabbed Mokona by the head and threw directly at Maru and Moro, and a great catch it was.

"Mokona's hungry too so hurry up, Watanuki!" Mokona shot him a smug look.

"Damn you, fluffy rabbit-thing!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't think I can do this..."_ Kid sighed and dropped the broom, "Is this _really_ payment for my wish...? Can that woman really grant wishes?"

"Kid! Are you done yet? Come eat with us," Liz found him taking a break in one of the rooms. "Yuuko-san told me to look for you and ask to take a break. Here, Watanuki-san made this, it's super yummy!"

Kid took the food and ate it, "Mm, these tastes so good! Let's ask him how to make it! But if Soul and Blackstar's going to eat this... They'll bug me to keep giving them more...! Liz, we'll have keep this a secret from those two."

"And save the good ones for Maka, Tsubaki, and us?"

"Exactly."

"By the way, Kid, you can stop anytime now. It's not much of a big deal to have your wish granted. We still like you even if you're a symmetry-maniac."

"Maybe you're right," he stood up, "I'm going to ask Yuuko-san if we can call off granting it."

\-----

"Oh, have you finished?" Yuuko munched.

"I was going to, but if you meant it as a finished decision, then yes."

"I see you have understood why I have given you this task as your payment."

"Because no matter how much I turn things in perfect order, it can never be attained, right?" But for a reply, Yuuko just gave him a smile—interpret it on how you will.

"Well then, Yuuko-san, we'll be on our way. But," he dashed to Watanuki's side, "can you teach me how to make this? It's so delicious!"

"S-Sure, I'll teach it to you if you want," Watanuki chuckled nervously. "Ah, why don't we do it now before you leave?"

"Yeah, we'll get to eat a new dish!" Liz and Patty cheered.

Just then, Mokona sprung onto Kid's hands, "Thanks for helping cleaning the shop!"

"What...?" Kid froze... "So... So..."

"Huh?" Liz exclaimed, "Does that mean all Kid did was..."

"Mokona's happy!" Mokona jumped happily in his palms.


	5. Chapter 5

"OH THIS ANIMAL'S SO CUTE _AND_ SYMMETRICAL!" Kid snapped and cuddled the black plush-looking thing/animal (or whatever the description given to Mokona). "So soft and very..." Kid couldn't stop cuddling.

"Mmrrmph!" Mokona wanted to get out.

Yuuko's long slender hand managed to get Mokona out, "Mokona is Mokona. Ah, you probably didn't noticed him earlier," she said, "Mokona's just helped us declared the winner!"

"Huh?"

Yuuko cheered, "Watanuki wins!"

"Hurray~!" cheered Maru and Moro.

"Say what?" Kid stared directly at Yuuko's eyes, "What just happened...?"

"That was really a battle...?" Watanuki stared dumbfounded, "Run what happened by me again..."

Mokona jumped onto Watanuki's shoulder, "Yuuko was going to grant Kid's wish through a cleaning/chore battle since you two like cleanliness and orderliness so much!"

"But since Kid-kun wishes me to stop granting his wish, and that Mokona helped, Watanuki wins!"

"What...?" the two boys kept their jaws open. Watanuki's gut was right that something unlikely will happen.

"W-Well if that's how it is, then we'll really need to go—after I get Watanuki-san to teach me the recipe!"

After that, Watanuki handed him a piece of paper after a quick demo, and then Kid took the Thompson sisters with him towards outside the shop.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san, everyone, and we appreciated your hospitalityyyy...!" he said as his voice faded as they left the area on his flying skateboard.

\-----

Hovering over the skies again, Kid sighed, "Whew, I'm glad that's over... If we stayed longer, I might really forget about our mission and Dad will get angry at me. But I didn't get that small animal... Maybe it's for the best since they own whatever that thing is."

"But you did get the recipe, right, Kid?"

"Uh-huh, the recipe's in my notebook. Liz, Patty, let's try out this new dish when we get home from our mission! And yes, you can invite Maka and Tsubaki along as well."

"O-kaaay~!" the two girls cheered. "But what about Soul and Blackstar?" Patty asked.

The trio went on with their mission and successfully finished it. Liz's ranting on ghost and spirits pushed her to the limit but managed to fight in the end. As for Kid, he's still thinking about Mokona's cute and symmetrical image.

Back at the shop, Watanuki cleans up the teacups and plates on the table, "Yuuko-san, did you really granted that boy's wish?"

"I told you, he decided that I won't be granting his wish anymore. It's his own decision so I just let him be."

"It's rare for you to not grant wishes like that...or was that just another ruckus? And what about Mokona said earlier...? The one about..."

"Oh that? True, I did just let him help you clean up this place. It's taking you a long time to clean up these days. Have you been with Doumeki-kun that you're getting slower? Or if you were with Himawari-chan, she might be a cause as well."

"So you just made the poor boy clean up without him knowing!? Wait... WHO SAYS THAT I'VE BEEN WITH THAT GLUTTON!? If Himawari-chan's the cause of me being slow, I don't care! I'm fine with it as long as I don't hear the name 'Doumeki' in it! Hmph!"

"But anyways, thanks to that boy coming here and helped out with the cleaning, the place looked brighter than before." Yuuko laughed and enjoyed drinking her favorite brand of sake.

\- END -


End file.
